Ezria proposal one-shot
by Lizz281
Summary: Ezra proposing to Aria, first story hope it works


**Ezra's POV**:

"Aria so to celebrate that your almost out of college I bought us tickets to The Fray and backstage passes, so what do you say?" I ask

Aria looked surprised because minutes ago we were in silence with her writing in her journal and I was just reading. But, she recovered after a minute and had a large smile and said, "yes, of course" and got up and gave me a big hug. "When is it?", Aria asked

"Its tomorrow it starts at around four, but we have backstage passes so we can go whenever you're ready" I said.

**Aria's POV**:

I'm so happy I can't even express how I'm feeling so I just jump on Ezra and kiss him about 20 times and then just lay with him on the couch and lay my head on his chest. " Thank you so much, I love you" I say. He just kisses my forehead and says, " I love you too and if you want to wake up early and get ready for tomorrow we should go to sleep" as he eyes the clock in the wall. I nod my head as I see its close to midnight and get up from my position and go to the restroom to get ready for bed.

**Ezra's POV**:

As she walks to the restroom I get up and stretch my limbs and think about how I'm going to ask the members of the Fray for a favor. As my thoughts start to overwhelm me I just put them at the back of my head and choose to worry about it when I'm backstage tomorrow. So I just go to the restroom also to get ready for bed as I enter Aria is getting out and gives me a quick kiss.

When I'm finished brushing my teeth I go straight to bed and see Aria in bed already trying to keep her eyes open, so I say " why aren't you asleep I already know you're fighting the sleep right now." Aria looks at me and say, "because I'm waiting for you so I could cuddle with you and give you a good night kiss." As she's saying this I take my pants and shirt off and get into bed next to her and kiss her goodnight. As soon as I do this she lays her head on my chest and whispers goodnight, and falls to sleep. I try to fall asleep, but I can't because I'm so nervous to propose tomorrow. At some point I fall into a deep sleep.

**Aria's POV**:

I wake up to an empty bed and to the smell of eggs and bacon. As I open my eyes and look to the kitchen I see Ezra's back to me so I get up and go hug him from behind and say, "good morning handsome". He said, "hey beautiful you ready for today" I just nod and lay my head on his back. "Go sit down I'll bring you the food", Ezra says as he gives me a kiss. So I go sit down and after about five minutes Ezra brings our food and sits down across for me.

**Ezra's POV**:

At about two o'clock we were backstage getting a tour and our tour guide told us we were about to go meet the members of The Fray and I was just thinking over how I'm going to ask them for my favor. Before I can even think about one we already arrived to their room. And the tour guide already knocked on the door, and I'm so nervous. But, in the other hand Aria is excited to meet them.

After some seconds the door opens and behind it is Isaac Slade I am so nervous that I couldn't even say hello. Isaac saw that Aria and I could find the words so he let out a quick chuckle and said, "hey I'm Isaac Slade, and what are your names". That's when I recover and say, "hi I'm Ezra and this is Aria sorry your just our favorite band". Isaac shakes my hand and Aria's, but she reaches out her arms and hugs him and screams a little. When they end the hug Aria jumps up and down for about three times then comes to my side and says, "you're the best boyfriend ever" when she was doing all this she looked like a little five year old getting her candy and I love seeing her child side it makes me fall more in love with her.

After our little moment Isaac led us inside and introduced us to the rest of the band. We have been talking to them for at least ten minutes now and I feel Aria pulling my arm to get my attention. So I look at her and raise my eyebrow as to ask what's her question. Aria whispers in my ear "I need to go pee", I hold back a laugh and say excuse me to the group and go to the tour guide and ask if he can take Aria to the little girls room. And, at that moment I see this as my perfect opportunity to ask the group for my favor. After the guide says he could take her I go to Aria and tell her that the tour guide will take her to the restroom and she hurries to the restroom as soon as she heard me. After I see her out of sight I go straight to the group.

"So guys I know we just met but can I ask you all for a favor please?" I ask, they seem like their thinking about it and after a minute or so Isaac say, "depends what favors you're asking for". I look back at the door to check that Aria hasn't come back and when I see she hasn't I take out the box that holds the engagement ring. "Look Aria and I met to your song Happiness and I thought that before you played it if you could call us up there and I could ask her to marry me, so could you do me this one big favor?"

They looked at each other and then back at me and say YES in unison and get up and they all at the same time give me a group hug and say congratulations to me. When we end the congratulations Aria comes back and sits where she was before and grabs my hand and smiles at me. After like an hour the group say their goodbyes so they can go get ready and on their way out they look at me as to say good luck.

**Ezra's POV**:

We've been in the concert for a while now I'm enjoying it, but I'm still just waiting for them to call us to the stage as soon as I'm thinking this Isaac announces "I'll like to invite Aria and Ezra to the stage before we perform another song" Aria looks surprised, but I just grab her hand and rush her to the stage and go to the center and the spotlight goes to us. Isaac gives me the microphone and says good luck Aria just looks at me and says, "what are we doing up here" and I just say "just hear me out okay" and she nods her head.

"Aria" I say into the mic and continue after I take a breath "since the moment I saw you in that bar I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and we've had many downs than ups. But we made it through and anybody that thought we weren't going to make it they could see us now and know they were wrong. You are the light of my life, you my dear are the best thing that happened to my life ever. You are my happiness, B26, and my reason to live." As I'm saying the last sentence I get in one knee and say, "so will you marry me Aria Montgomery and be my ever after." At this point Aria is crying and as soon as Ezra finishes she just nods and kisses him and repeatedly says yes. When Ezra puts the ring on her finger everybody in the crowd starts clapping and screaming congratulations. Ezra gives the mic back to Isaac and says thank you.

When they get off the stage Isaac say, "congratulations to you both and this song is for you two, and it is happiness". And they start to play it as this happens Aria and Ezra just hold each other and enjoy the moment.


End file.
